Lucius' Happy Father's Day
by LumosMaximan
Summary: Ok, so due to the date tomorrow I wrote a fic. I think the Malfoy's had a better relationship than people see, so this is my interpretation of a special moment between them. And yeah I know FD may be a muggle thing but hey its my imagination. Hope you enjoy, and thank your dad's too! xx


**Due to the date, that is occurring tomorrow I thought it best to write a more fatherly styled fic...**

**[Disclaimer's Dad]**

Little Draco smiled as he sat as the desk in his bedroom, his feet dangling of the chair and swinging back and forth in a playful motion as he quickly hummed to himself a tune that he heard his mother singing the previous day. He determinedly coloured at the white card that was before him, using the decorative and quite expensive coloured pencils his mother had bought him on his 8th birthday. He lifted the pencil form the page and inspected it, scrunching his little nose at the image before breaking out into a big smile, it was perfect. As he packed away his coloured pencils and tidied up his desk, he was soon interrupted as he heard knocking on his bedroom door. Stopping he waited in silence until whoever it was called for him. "Draco? Draco, we have to go?" his father's smooth and caring voice. Frantically Draco pulled open the desk draw, placed his drawing in with hurry but with delicacy, and slammed the draw loudly. "Draco? What are you doing?"

"Coming!" his little voice called out as he grabbed his robe of his bed. Rushing towards the door, as he opened it he looked up and gave a great smile to his father who returned the grin. He raised his eyebrow and peaked into Draco's room.

"What are you doing in there?" he asked curiously, as a small grin grew, Draco rocked back and forth of his heels as he looked up, and acting all innocent that his little age could do.

"Nothing..." he drew out as smiled, "It's a secret..."

"Can you tell me?" Lucius whispered and knelt down to his son's height. Draco furiously shook his head.

"If I tell you it won't be a secret..." Draco whispered back, as Lucius chuckled to himself and stood straight he raised out his hand for Draco to take.

"Come on, your mother's waiting for us and if we're late then we're both in trouble!" he smiled as Draco gave his small giggle, grabbing his father's hand as he lead him down the corridor.

Once they returned from their long and tiring outing in Diagon Alley, Draco leant against his father as he carried him up to his room, his mother already ahead, laying out his bed ready for the sleepy boy. Lucius gently lowered his son and smile. "What was he up to earlier?" Lucius whispered to Narcissa as she pulled the cover over Draco and kissed his brow gently. She looked up with a sly smile and kissed the corner of his cheek.

"Wouldn't you like to know..." she giggled and waltzed out off her little boy's room leaving Lucius both amused and even more curious. Looking down to his little boy, he smile and decided to question him later. Leaning down he kissed his son's forehead and whispered "Nox" with all the lights fading out in the room he crept towards the door to let his son sleep.

The next morning Lucius woke, and surprisingly in an empty bed, for he had reached over to wrap his arm around his wife only to discover her presence long gone. Frowning he urged himself to wake, leaning up he sighed loudly, only for a small knock to come tapping from the bedroom door. "Yes?" he called in a hoarse voice. As the door gently opened, he was even more surprised to see Draco was already up, awake and dresses.

"Daddy? Are you awake now?" it was one of those rare times where Draco ever used the terms 'Mummy' or 'Daddy', so Lucius nodded gently as his son came bounding over to his side of the bed hiding something behind his back. He was soon followed by Narcissa carrying a breakfast tray. His brow frowned, what was the occasion? Draco sat on the side of the bed, close to Lucius, only for the older man to lift his son closer to his side. It was then Draco pulled out his little surprise. Slipping the folded green card into his father's hands, Draco looked down shyly as Lucius unfolded the card, there to his wonder and delight was what he presumed Draco was working on in secret.

The green card had stuck on it the white paper drawing of a small green dragon, very well detailed and outstanding for a 9 yr old to work on, and next to it was a much larger one of the same colour and style, underneath the two detailed creatures in his son's neat but slightly wobbly writing was 'To the most amazing Father, Happy Father's Day, love you little Dragon'. Lucius looked up at his wife who was giving him a loving smile, he suspected Narcissa aided him with the wording, but the work was all Draco's. Looking down he saw his little boy gazing back with worried eyes. "You don't like it do you?" he muttered in a small voice, fearing he may have disappointed his father.

"Like it, Draco, I love it..." he whispered only for his son to here, pulling the boy close to his chest and wrapped his arms around him, the little boy pushed back into the hug extremely happy that he made something that his father loved.

And even several years later as he watched his only child go off onto the Hogwarts Express for school as he returned to his office in the Department of Mysteries after kissing his wife goodbye, there on his desk in a golden frame was the very drawing that Draco made, that made him smile every day.


End file.
